A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is an important flat panel display device and can be divided into a vertical electric field type and a horizontal electric field type according to a direction an electric field for driving liquid crystal. The TFT-LCD of the vertical electric field type needs to form a pixel electrode on an array substrate and form a common electrode on a counter substrate (for example a color filter substrate), for example, a TN mode commonly used; while the TFT-LCD of the horizontal electric field type needs to form both a pixel electrode and a common electrode on the array substrate, for example, a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode, and an IPS mode.